


Midnight

by VKinkantation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, Other, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VKinkantation/pseuds/VKinkantation
Summary: It's been quite a long time since the Crystal Gems had to deal with a problem of this magnitude. But, when one careless mistake by the Diamonds begins a spiral into chaos, there is no choice left but to begin the journey of a lifetime.
Kudos: 2





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This right here is my first damned work on AO3 and I've already started to regret even starting this. I'm going to try to keep it consistent, but things are gonna get crazy and someone's gonna be shattered by the end.

Accidents skittered across the floor, tiny mouse-like creatures with faces like the masks of medieval plague doctors. Accidents plagued this house, Accidents that were snowballing into Mistakes and would soon become chaos. But there was already chaos here. The Diamonds had made a careless Mistake, and that careless Mistake was already becoming more powerful.

The Mistake that White Diamond had made was having the Idea, and not getting rid of it before she made the Mistake. The Idea had been a terrible thing, a careless thing. The shards of Gems who were shattered in the war would be used, melted together, and used to create a new Gem, one that would be powerful enough to perform any deed she desired to.

The Mistake that Yellow Diamond had made was agreeing to it. Yellow Diamond had already collected the shards from the war, and the project had already begun. They had nicknamed it Project Eclipse, as the Gem that would be created from this would be powerful enough to pull the moon in front of the sun if she so desired. Even more powerful than White.

The Mistake that Blue Diamond had made was not interfering. If she had interfered, she could've stopped progress on Project Eclipse before it started. If she had interfered, she could've prevented her fellow Diamonds from creating a Gem who could shatter them with no effort if she felt like it. But instead, Blue had closed herself off, secluded herself from the world.

Project Eclipse was done in just under a month. Her gemstone was a perfect four-pointed star, an aventurine star. But when she formed, she was only a bit taller than your typical Gem. She was meant to be inconspicuous, to be able to hide amongst the crowds and pretend she was simply a normal Gem. She would be able to learn what life was like in Era 3, as a normal Gem.

But she was not normal. She would never be fully normal and she knew that. She was confident that she'd be able to fit in anyways. Era 3 was an era of freedom! An era where she could be whoever she wanted to be! And when the Diamonds asked her what she really did want to be, she thought about it, and she soon reached agreement between her three inner selves.

"I think... I think I just wanna be me."

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry about how short this one was! I was running out of ideas and it was, like, 11-sumthin' at night.


End file.
